


Artistic Endeavors

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Episode Related, Episode: s01e04 Of Banquets Bastards and Burials, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Calanthe discovers that her daughter has a habit of drawing ratherexplicitart. For the Banned Together Bingo prompt "Porn". Set before Episode 4: Of Banquets, Bastards, and Burials
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Pavetta, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Duny/Pavetta (The Witcher)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Artistic Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anais-ninja for help with historical art supplies! We decided that Pavetta uses silverpoint paper and silverpoint pencils. It's rough cotton pulp paper and a soft silver rod, and the drawing looks like modern pencil on paper, but the art will eventually tarnish like silver.
> 
> For more info about the "implied/referenced underage" tag, see end note.

Calanthe barrelled into the room looking frazzled. Eist had seen her in the aftermath of countless battles, some more gruesome than others, and he had never seen her so frazzled. Something like fear made him leap to his feet and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“My queen! What happened?”

She leaned her weight fully into him in a show of weakness he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen from her. Oddly, She wasn’t grabbing her sword, she wasn’t directing troops, she wasn’t even wearing armor. “I’m confused here. Are we under attack?”

“No,” she grunted, her face buried in his shoulder.

“Calanthe, you’re scaring me. What happened?” Eist grasped her shoulders and pulled her back to look at him.

“It’s – Pavetta.” She shook her head and cleared her throat. “I was looking around Pavetta’s room – oh, don’t give me that look, Eist. She’s been sneaking out recently! I need to know what’s going on with her! Anyway,” Calanthe cleared her throat. “I discovered that Pavetta had possession of _these.”_

Eist took the papers she thrust at him and looked down to stare at a penis. A very large penis that had been drawn with impeccable, if artistic, detail. It appeared to have a rather odd bulge at the base, and when he pulled his eyes away from the penis, he realized that it was attached to someone rather hairier than your average human and with a wolf-life face. The abdomen’s musculature was precisely rendered. “Uh…”

“There’s more.” Calanthe said and poured herself two fingers of scotch.

Eist flipped to the next parchment and this time it was a beautifully shaded, stylized rendition of a vagina as a flower. “Are they all like this?”

“I did not need to know this about my daughter.” Calanthe threw back the scotch and poured herself another serving.

“Pour me one too,” he said. He flipped to the next page. This one appeared out of place, as it was a still life of a hedgehog. The page behind it explained its presence, though, because it was a rendition of a human-like man covered in fur and spines. Its face was exquisitely detailed, to the point Eist almost felt like he would recognize this person, if they were real. “You know, she’s actually quite skilled.”

Calanthe passed him a glass and then dropped onto the fainting couch in his ambassadorial quarters. “This is not what I expected when I found her the continent’s best art tutors.” She dragged a hand over her face. “I know she’s nearly of marrying age, but I never expected to have to face it so – directly.” She grimaced as Eist flipped to the next drawing of a detailed feline-like face, attached to a female body with large breasts and a darkly-shaded vagina.

“How old were you, when you first started looking for –” he waved his handful of papers.

“Probably too young,” Calanthe admitted. 

Eist nodded. “Besides, you were the one that went searching through her stuff. I’m sure she’ll be just as horrified when she realizes they’re gone.”

Horror spread across Calanthe’s face as she registered that she would probably have to _talk_ to Pavetta about this.

“Fuck.”

––

Weeks later when Eist smacked the helmet off the mysterious knight that had barged into Pavetta’s Betrothal Feast, he was hit first by the fact that there were spines under the helmet. Then he glanced at the face and backed away rapidly. Was it just him, or was that the hedgehog man that Pavetta had drawn?

Eist shook his head and turned to see what Calanthe would do. He would always take his queue from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied/Referenced Underage Tag: Pavetta is canonically 14 during this and she draws porn. Calanthe also mentions having started to look for porn at a young age.
> 
> ETA: [ladivvinatravestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladivvinatravestia/pseuds/ladivvinatravestia) drew [this amazing piece](https://ladivvinatravestia.tumblr.com/post/618132721510793216/i-might-be-a-terrible-person-also-you-should-read)! Check it out!


End file.
